


【破谅】子夜四时歌（2）

by tdhszsh



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdhszsh/pseuds/tdhszsh
Summary: 双性海棠风味肉文，情敌变情人老梗，有雷，关键词我会在每章前写明，自主避雷本章：开苞内射操子宫，公龙变母龙（？），谅仔的真正身份今天曝光了吗？





	【破谅】子夜四时歌（2）

　　且说轩辕破与龙儿从树上掉了下来，树下地面崎岖，只有经年累月生出的老草，行走其中，怕是能轻易割破皮肤。轩辕破仰面倒在地上，后脑勺结结实实撞了一下，浑身也散架一般，五脏巨震，嗓子眼儿里一阵腥甜，连呼气都火辣辣生疼。幸亏龙儿被他抱在怀中，有轩辕破垫在身下，倒没有摔在地上，只是额角在轩辕破坚硬的肩甲上磕了一下，破了一道小口，一线朱红顺着他的额头流下来，正好糊住眼皮。龙儿骑在他腹部，随手一抹，那半干血渍便沿着他眼角斜斜掠出去，画出一道渐淡的线，脸颊上还有些黑灰，显得既凶又艳。  
　　  
　　两人俱都松了一口气。  
　　  
　　轩辕破是庆幸有乌木阻隔，那藤蔓只敢远远观望，并不能到树木这侧来，龙儿则是免了娇嫩处被那淫刑折磨之苦，一时爽利不少。他身娇肉贵，幼时练剑虽然也吃了不少苦头，但那都是大处，至多伤筋动骨，哪像此时。他大腿内侧接近腿根的地方已是磨破了皮，微微肿着，泛出海棠一般颜色，手腕脚腕亦被勒出暗色瘀痕，他皮肤白，便显得格外可怖，如红梅映雪。胯下秘处更是无法言说，花穴红肿不堪，两腿之间一片湿滑，白里透红，桃子肉一样，呵气间便能融化了。  
　　  
　　轩辕破撞了脑袋，一时眼前发花，好一阵儿才缓过来，刚刚能看清面前情景，脸上就被啪地扇了一巴掌，不轻不重，但还是把毫无防备的小熊打得偏过脑袋。  
　　  
　　轩辕破：“……”  
　　  
　　他捂着脸，震惊地瞪大眼睛。只见龙儿居高临下，面无表情地盯着他，又低又磁道：“从现在开始，你要是敢动一下，我就杀了你，杀了你全家。”  
　　  
　　轩辕破还有些犯傻，心中下意识盘算道熊族部落里多少都沾亲带故，亲戚扯得远了，他全家不知道有多少熊，龙儿单人独剑，怕是累死都干不完这活儿……  
　　  
　　还没等他想明白这茬，一个吻便落在嘴角。  
　　  
　　其实这只能算挨了一下。不过龙儿虽然未经人事，但毕竟身份特殊，天生熟稔风月，他尝试了一下，觉得似乎感觉还不坏，再加上体内情毒烧得厉害，便不再犹豫，双手扯着轩辕破的领口，径自低下头与他缠缠绵绵接了个吻。龙儿的舌头软而尖，像是兰叶一般，急躁地舔过轩辕破的唇缝，含住他饱满唇珠轻轻啃咬几下，这蠢熊仍傻呆呆不知道张口，立刻又被赏了一个嘴巴，还是打在同一边脸上。疼不疼倒还在其次，只龙儿这目中无人的态度就让人受不住，轩辕破眼睛瞪得更大，方才脱口而出一个“喂”字，两腮就被龙儿细白修长的五根手指掐住，脸颊上的软肉给挤到一起，又酸又痛，嘴巴被迫张开，任由龙儿像只小猫一样吮吻，舌头勾缠一起，连齿列都仔细舔过。  
　　  
　　龙儿口中似有一种陌生香气，极淡，与轩辕破曾经闻过的任何熏香都来得不同，他还不及细想，便被别处吸引去了全部心神——龙儿原本坐在他腹部，现在上半身趴下去与他接吻，那绵软的腰便也弯下去一个美妙的弧度，雪白皮肉上薄薄一层湿汗，脊柱凹凸不平，仿佛山峦起伏，直往下到了腰臀处，浅浅陷下去一对腰窝，紧窄的屁股已经滑到了轩辕破大腿上。轩辕破无意识支起一条腿，龙儿夹不住，只能勉强翘着臀部骑在上面，两腿往里收紧了，刚刚被藤蔓蹂躏肿起的阴户尚不能合拢，就这么紧紧贴在轩辕破腿面上，想要起身，却只是徒劳的让软嫩花唇在粗糙的布料上来回摩擦，淅淅沥沥滴出透明淫水，弄湿了轩辕破的裤子，又顺着龙儿纤细的腿流下来，挂在腿弯，干涸成几道暧昧水渍。那藤蔓上的粘液毒性甚烈，龙儿只觉得这淫窍瘙痒酸胀，融化了一般不停地淌水，非得找个什么东西狠狠捅进去，直捣进肚子里才好。轩辕破虽不像龙儿情毒入骨，却也不怎么舒服，美人玉体横陈，亲着蹭着，怕是连九天上仙都要动心，更何况这只小笨熊。  
　　  
　　龙儿终于肯松开手，舔着轩辕破的下巴脖颈，含住锁骨窝一小片皮肉吸吮出点点红痕，双手则沿着胸膛往下，胡乱解他的衣物。轩辕破一条腿弯起，足尖发力，往上轻轻一颠，连带着腿上的龙儿也是一晃，原本紧贴在他身上的女穴稍稍抬起，又重重跌落，花唇被砸得向两边绽开，露出内里流着水的嫣红穴眼，彻底蹭上了轩辕破的裤子。如此几个来回，好似骑马一般，嫩穴被拍击得淫水四溅，阴蒂涨涨地翘起来，随着摇晃的屁股一起被挤压变形。轩辕破的裤子早已湿了好大一片，透明体液被碾弄成细小的乳白色泡沫，黏在裤子与阴户之间，偶尔扯出一两根蛛丝似的颤抖的细线，在软红嫩肉与暗色的裤子之间，颜色对比鲜明得有些刺目，颤颤巍巍，连缀不断，仿佛近在咫尺，又如隔天堑。  
　　  
　　龙儿的眼圈早已红了，这般姿态趴在轩辕破身上，像是只将要发动攻击的猫，两只猫爪软软搭在他腰上，口中吐出一阵急促喘息。他这张脸其实生得颇为纯然端正，平日里教人舍不得生出一点邪念，此时却是娇软得不像话，眼里雾蒙蒙的，水汽弥漫，恼怒地瞪着轩辕破，透过小扇子似的睫毛，那目光里的不甘就被滤去了八分，近似于撒娇一般，全然没了威慑力。  
　　  
　　轩辕破下意识去抓他的手，却扑了个空，这只发春的小猫儿倒是相当坦然且不要脸，艰难地爬起来，摸出轩辕破一根硬邦邦的肉刃便自己主动坐了上去。他心下打定完事之后便杀了这蠢熊灭口的主意，自然不在意现在丢不丢脸，只顾自己疏解要紧。只是他毫无经验，龟头在屄口不断打滑，时不时戳到龙儿平坦的小腹上，却怎么也无法进去。龙儿烦躁地从鼻子里喷出一缕夹着小雪花的寒气，干脆用两根手指掰开蚌肉似的油亮的花唇，另一只手扶着轩辕破的阴茎，沉腰直直坐下去。方吃进去一个头部，龙儿便僵在那里不动了，他从未使用过这处，不知破瓜这样难熬，一股难以言喻的酸痛感从小腹传来，直至四肢百骸，坠得他一动也不敢动，脸色立马变了几分，只敢慢慢磨着，把那鸡子大的龟头浅浅插进去，又立刻退出来，带出一股淫液。轩辕破被他折腾得苦不堪言，下面一根被湿软的小嘴含着，涨得生疼，却半天不见进展。他顿时恶向胆边生，双手掐住龙儿的腰，一面忽然往下一按，一面往里一挺身，竟是直接吃进去大半根，未经人事的处子穴一阵紧缩痉挛，自交合处流下混着一点血的浅红色骚水，把轩辕破胯下弄得湿透了——这小骚猫果然还是个雏儿。  
　　  
　　龙儿一声尖叫卡在喉咙口，痛得神情剧变，再看向身下的轩辕破那眼神，简直是要吃人了。  
　　  
　　不过他这幅情态还暂时无法反抗，只能任由轩辕破抽送颠动。龙儿坐在他胯上，自然插得极深，刚开始几下还好，只小心翼翼地轻轻往里顶弄，不一会儿就已然几乎整根没入，由慢变快，大开大合地肏干起来，龙儿的哼哼中也带了一丝甘美意味，似是尝到了甜头，便暂时原谅了轩辕破的所作所为，一门心思全放在了交叠的下半身。他愿意配合当然更好，那高热的女穴仿佛一团将要融化的饴糖，插进去时放松，退出时蠕动的肉环紧紧吸着不放，小嘴一般，缠绵至要紧处，龙儿的膝盖便不由自主地往里夹紧，红唇微张，吐出一点舌尖，眼底含着一汪春水，双手指甲险些抓进轩辕破肉里，静谧幽暗的树林中，只能听到他带着哭腔的抽噎呻吟。  
　　  
　　“……啊、啊、呜嗯！好深……”  
　　  
　　只是龙儿毕竟不是女子，雌穴浅窄，又被情毒刺激许久，神情已是意乱情迷模样，轩辕破一下肏得过了，尽根插进去，阴囊贴上了会阴，他小腹抽动，再度被肏得潮吹，淫水四溅。情急之下，他竟无法自控地啪嗒啪嗒掉起眼泪，但又不知因着自尊心还是羞耻心不愿意示弱，只能一面挨操，一面后牙咬紧了意图忍住，啜泣声也是断断续续，可怜得要命。轩辕破怜爱地亲亲他的指尖，并不拔出来，又反复了十几下，只感觉他那淫穴深处好像有另一道肉嘟嘟的小缝，稍稍一顶，龙儿便哭得更厉害了。轩辕破不明所以，只浑浑噩噩地凭着本能行事，趁着龙儿又一次高潮软绵绵失去意识之际，按着他的腰胯，竟就这么蛮横地用龟头顶开那处，径直插进了宫口里。可怜龙儿又不是生产过的妇人，那处也只是嫩嫩一个小口，如今被人不讲道理地直接操进子宫里，一时双眼翻白，张着嘴露出尖尖的小虎牙，自胸腔里发出难过的“嗬嗬”喘气声，前面被操硬的浅色阴茎弹动几下，射出一股稀薄的精水。他肩头和脸颊原本湿漉漉的光洁皮肤上，浮现出青玉一般的鳞片，连眼睛都变成橙黄色的竖瞳，额头上更是若隐若现地突出来两根博山状鹿一般的角，慢慢凝聚成实体。看此情景，还有什么不明白，龙儿的身份怕是根本不像他自己所言，乃燕支山的魔族，而是另有隐情。  
　　  
　　龙儿平坦的小腹微微凸起，仿佛被肏得能隐约看出那根大鸡巴的形状，他捂着肚子，叫都叫不出来，来不及咽下的津液沿着嘴角往下滴，弄得他的下巴一片狼藉，鬓发也被汗水浸湿，胡乱贴在脸颊上，小辫子甩得有些散乱，金珠发饰也晃脱大半截，要掉不掉的坠着。不知道是受什么影响，轩辕破忽然控制不住妖力，头顶上蹦出两只棕色的毛茸茸熊耳朵，险些变回原型。龙儿茫然地伸手去抓，反被轩辕破一只手箍住两个手腕，猛地一拽，令他整个人向前扑倒，被轩辕破抱了个满怀。轩辕破就着这姿势，又插进宫口干了一盏茶的时间，龙儿已是浑身粉红，幼兽一样蜷缩在他怀里，微凉的鼻尖蹭着轩辕破的锁骨，时不时嘶哑地呜咽一声，显然被这连番高潮玩弄到了极限。轩辕破温柔地含住他的耳垂，亲吻龙儿的耳环和小小的耳洞，像是安抚一般，双手抓着他颤抖的臀肉又狠狠肏了数下，龟头再次挤进宫口，终于舍得射在里面，灌入稚嫩的胞宫。  
　　  
　　不知是不是镜月情花作用，轩辕破虽泄了身，却一时还没软下去。他又搅弄几下，确定精液被宫口乖乖含着，一滴没有漏出，这才依依不舍地带着一股淫浆从被操得猩红的小洞退出来。初经人事的处子穴被蹂躏得凄惨，尚无法完全合拢，腿根还沾着半干的血迹。轩辕破虽然意犹未尽，却舍不得再折腾龙儿，只单纯抱着他，在地上平躺了许久，才让激荡的心神安定下来。轩辕破呆愣愣看着天空，又摸了摸头顶收不回去的熊耳，郁闷半晌，正准备起身，却猛然觉得后颈一阵剧痛，本来已经半坐起来，又软软倒下去。  
　　  
　　失去意识前，在轩辕破重影暗淡的视线里，只能看到眼带怒气的龙儿，和他缓缓收回的手刀。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　天光大亮，轩辕破忽然惊醒，才发现自己靠在一块石头上睡了一夜，这里是——  
　　  
　　妖魔林外。  
　　  
　　轩辕破头疼得厉害，昨晚的记忆也不知为何变得模糊不清。他跌跌撞撞站起来，只听轻微地叮当一声，一个小东西从他怀里滑落，掉在地上滚了几圈儿。  
　　  
　　轩辕破皱着眉毛捡起来，才发现是个小小的金色的雕花发饰。  
　　  
　　昨天夜里好像……  
　　  
　　轩辕破用力锤了锤自己的脑袋，却依旧记不起具体情景，记忆像是被人刻意蒙上了一层缥缈白雾，朦朦胧胧，看不清楚。他只记得自己不小心误入了妖魔林，然后，然后……  
　　  
　　是个姑娘！  
　　  
　　轩辕破握着那枚发饰，脑海中忽然闪过零星片段，她摇晃的耳环，雪白大腿上刺目的鲜血——轩辕破嘶地倒吸一口凉气，双手抱头，嗷呜一声原地蹲下，羞窘得连脖子根都红了，恨不得挖个坑躲进去。  
　　  
　　完了完了完了，闯大祸了！  
　　  
　　虽然那姑娘不见踪影，虽然妖族不比人族在意这些，但毕竟是轩辕破轻薄了人家，万一、万一她想不开怎么办？  
　　  
　　轩辕破又急又悔，深恨自己蠢笨，抱头蹲了一会儿，又腾地站起来，抱住旁边一棵树，额头顶着砰砰乱撞一通，弄得树叶子飒飒落了满身。  
　　  
　　他怎么都找不到那位姑娘，无法，只好回去找陈长生，希望他想想办法。  
　　  
　　只是一回到客栈，居然扑了个空。  
　　  
　　陈长生与唐三十六都不在。  
　　  
　　轩辕破在院子里心急如焚地坐了半日，到了下午，那两人仍不见踪影。轩辕破一跃而起，要出门去找，却在门口被左右两队数个宫婢拦住。  
　　  
　　为首那位道：“阁下可是轩辕公子？”  
　　  
　　轩辕破呆滞地点点头。  
　　  
　　那宫婢嫣然一笑，屈膝行礼道：“公主殿下有请。”  
　　  
　　原来，昨夜前脚轩辕破愤而出走，后脚白落衡就大张旗鼓地带人来接师父入宫。她在牧夫人跟前闹了一通，终于磨得母后松口，同意她把这几个“来路不明的人”带进皇宫。只是轩辕破遍寻不见，白落衡便留了一些人寻他，高高兴兴带着陈长生与唐三十六离开。  
　　  
　　大概是因为有了牧夫人的懿旨，轩辕破倒没感受到什么宫禁森严，懵懵懂懂便被带进了白落衡的寝宫。陈长生与唐三十六都在偏殿坐着，白落衡隔着一道屏风，装模作样说了几句话，这才挥退宫人，嗖一下从屏风后面蹦出来，冲着陈长生撒娇嚷嚷道：“快闷死我了！”  
　　  
　　她又忽然想起什么，揪着轩辕破的耳朵逼问他到底去哪里玩了。轩辕破疼的嗷嗷叫，两眼直冒泪花，又不敢告诉她实情，只能支支吾吾转移话题，反被公主的小粉拳打得更凶。  
　　  
　　闹了一阵，牧夫人那边派人来请她们过去，白落衡这才放过轩辕破，哼了一声，扭头去换礼服。  
　　  
　　轩辕破噘着嘴，蹲在地上揉耳朵，唐三十六闲不住，趁机过来，附耳小声告诉了他一个八卦。  
　　  
　　“……听说昨天宴会上，太子殿下没有出现……”  
　　  
　　龙太子不在？  
　　  
　　唐三十六见轩辕破呆住，八卦炫耀之心得到了满足，又乐颠颠走了，只留轩辕破一个熊怔在原地。他对白落衡的感情本来也就是一种朦胧依赖，现如今又打定主意要为那位陌生姑娘负责，自然放下了落落公主，只是就算只是为朋友来想，那位龙太子也着实太不给落落面子。轩辕破气鼓鼓地缀在陈长生身后，直到入殿开宴还在生闷气，白帝与牧夫人一左一右，高居殿上，白落衡坐在牧夫人身边，时不时看他们三人一眼，又挤眉弄眼威胁轩辕破坐端。  
　　  
　　过了半刻，只听得仙乐齐鸣，云雾翻滚，正是龙族一行人踏入殿门。为首的是一身玄衣的龙帝，在他左手边，则是着银红蟒袍的龙太子，后又有蛟女若干，皆裙摆迤逦，鱼贯而入。  
　　  
　　白行夜亲自下殿，与龙帝携手，相视一笑。  
　　  
　　只听龙帝道：“……客气什么，上次东海一别，你还未见过我的龙儿吧？……名字么，他师父起的，姓陈，上友下谅。哈哈，来，谅儿，给你白叔叔看看……”  
　　  
　　陈友谅头戴银冠，耳边垂着两条小辫子，周身再无其他装饰，一张脸艳若桃李，却又冷若冰霜，见到白行夜也无甚变化，只是并未像龙帝所言，叫什么白叔叔，而是依旧口称“白帝陛下”。  
　　  
　　白行夜微微一笑，拍了拍龙太子的肩膀，转头叫白落衡下来，与未婚夫坐在一处。  
　　  
　　唐三十六看得入神，一转头，却看到身旁的轩辕破一脸震惊，仿佛天塌了一般，直勾勾盯着陈友谅不放，几乎想从座位上跳起来。  
　　  
　　唐三十六“喂”了好几声，手掌在他眼前使劲乱晃都没用，无奈只能拧了一下轩辕破的手臂，疼得这熊惨叫一声，惹来不少人注目，连那位龙太子都往这边看了一眼。  
　　  
　　唐三十六讪笑着缩了缩脖子，偷偷又打了轩辕破一巴掌。小破熊吃痛，虎着脸摸了摸刚刚被掐的地方，忽然无比严肃问道：“三十六，你知道……”  
　　  
　　唐三十六心不在焉道：“啊？”  
　　  
　　“……龙族，有没有公主？”  
　　  
　　耳听八方的陈长生：“……”  
　　  
　　唐三十六：“……”  
　　  
　　唐三十六表情扭曲道：“难不成，你还想当驸马啊？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
